1957
1956 1957 1958 Events * Domino Theory dominates thinking (and non-thinking) in Washington, DC. * Conveyor belt sushi dining invented in Japan by entrepreneur Shiraishi Yoshiaki. * Future U.S. V.P. and future U.S. President LBJ negotiates passage of the 1957 Civil Rights Act. * Hawaii and Alaska abolish the death penalty. * Isaac Asimov publishes The Naked Sun. * China's population is 645.63 million. * Trinidadian Claudia Jones is expelled from the United States as a political undisirable; moves to London and founds the West Indian Gazette. * Aileen Furse Philby dies. Timeline January * January 4: Suez Canal opens only half-way, for medium sized ships. * January 5: Eisenhower Doctrine permitting U.S. troops to be sent to the Middle East to defend client regimes is announced. * Janurary 10: Southern Christian Leadership Conference is founded in the wake of the Montgomery Bus Boycott. * January 20: Richard Nixon is sworn in as Vice President for a 2nd term. * January 21: Dwight Eisenhower is sworn in as President for a 2nd term. February * February 24: new York Times mistakenly reports that Fidel Castro has been killed. March * March 13: Britain and Jordan formally end their military alliance. British troops are to be withdrawn from Jordan in 6 months. * March 14: Egypt sends civil administrators into Gaza. * March 15: Egypt announces that Israel would not be allowed to use the Suez Canal and Saudi Arabia halts Israeli use of the port of Aqaba. * March 23: U.S. army sold its last homing pigeons. * March 25: British P.M. Harold Macmillan and U.S. Pres. Dwight Eisenhower issue joint communique on deployment of Thor missiels in the U.K. * March 14-15: 41 of 101 Algerian suspects in French Army custody die of asphyxiation in four 3m x 3.5 m x 3m rooms in an abandoned wine warehouse. April * April 15: Future MEP Giovanni Claudio Fava is born in Catania. May * May 2: U.S. Senator Joseph R. McCarthy, Republican from Wisconsin, dies at Bethesda Naval Hospital in Maryland. Alcoholism. * May 22: South Africa imposes aparthied in its universities. * April 16: 23 Algerian villagers in French Army custody die of asphyxiation. June * June 27: 21 more Algerian suspects in French Army custody die of asphyxiation. July * July 26: Guatemalan Pres. Carlos Castillo Armas is assassinated. * July 29: IAEA is established. September * September 4: White racist mob attacks 9 black teens attempting to register to attend Little Rock, Arkansas' Central High School. One fourteen year old girl is almost lynched. Arkansas Governor Orval E. Faubus calls out the Arkansas National Guard to prevent the black teens from registering. October * October 4: The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 1, the first artificial satellite. * October 8-12: In the UK a nuclear accident resulkts from a fire at the Windscale No. 1 pile on the Cumbrian coast near Sellafield. * October 15: Ban on consumption of milk around the extends from 80 to 200 square miles around the Windscale nuclear facility. * October 23: In Washignton, DC, Pres. Eisenhower and British PM Macmillan issue Declaration of Common Purpose on cooperation in nuclear policy for defense. November * November: Iranian Majlis declares Bahrain to be Iran's fourteenth province. * November 12: Shah of Iran presents bill to the Iranian parliament bringing British rentier protectorate Bahrain within Iranian jurisdiction. * November 27: Caroline Bouvier Kennedy is born at Cornell Medical Center, New York.